Love Story REUPLOAD
by EO4EVER
Summary: Adam  30  opens a concert for his girlfriend Allison  21 . "I can't do this," said Adam. "Too bad. You are gonna get out there and propose to her!" replied Kris


**"Love Story"**

**Note: **Allison is 21 and Adam is 30 in this story.

**Paring**: Adison… DUH!

**Summary:** Adam (30) opens a concert for his girlfriend Allison (21). "I can't do this," said Adam. "Too bad. You are gonna get out there and propose to her!" replied Kris. Future Fic. Adison. American Idol.

**Disclaimer:** Only own the plot. American Idol belongs to Fuller and the song belongs to Taylor Swift.

XXX

"Love Story"

Twenty-one year old Allison Iraheta started into her last song of the night, Love Story by Taylor Swift. This was the only country song that she ever performs, as she is more of a rocker than anything else. The song is one of the many songs that told the story of her and Adam pretty well.

On the day that she turned eighteen, Adam had asked her out on a date. Well, to say the least, she passed out. She had been waiting for him to ask her out for about a year. He would have done it sooner, but he had waited until she was eighteen for various reasons. Mainly the law, the fact that he was nine years older than her and he was to scared to do it before hand.

**Flashback** **Allison's eighteenth birthday**

_**Everyone was having a blast, dancing to random music, having fun. Allison was hanging out with her friend and former American Idol opponent, Megan Joy. **_

"_**You didn't have to do all this you know," she told Megan. **_

"**Hey, it's your birthday. Enjoy it," she responded to the red headed as black haired rocker and American Idol runner up walked up to the two of them. **

"_**Happy birthday Allie Kat," he said, hugging her. **_

"_**Thanks Adam," she responded, wrapping her arms around him, hugging him back tightly. He broke the hug and looked her in the eyes. "What?" she asked. **_

"_**Nothing. You're just so beautiful you know," he responded, causing her to blush at him. "You're cut when you blush,"**_

_**Allison looked up at him and smiled at him, looking in those dreamy icy blue eyes, getting lost in them once again. **_

_**End Flashback**_

We were both young when I first saw you

I closed my eyes and the flashback starts

I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air

I see the lights  
See the party the ball gowns  
I see you make your way  
Through the crowd  
And say Hello  
Little did I know

_**Flashback**_

_**Allison's eighteenth birthday**_

_**Allison was still looking Adam Lambert in the eyes. "Hey Allie. I need to ask you something, okay," he said, looking her in her big brown eyes. **_

"_**Wh- what is it?" she replied, having a feeling that it was something bad. **_

"_**It's nothing bad. I promise," he told her, putting his hands on her shoulders. She immediately relaxed under his touch. **_

"_**Okay," she told him. "Go for it." **_

"_**Okay. I have been waiting over a year to ask you this. Um… You wanna go out tonight?" **_

"_**On a date?" she asked nervously. **_

"_**Yeah" he answered. Allison fell into Adam's arms, but then picked her self back up. After all she has waited what, over a year and a half for Adam to ask her out on a date. **_

"_**Yes yes yes a million times yes!" she said.**_

"_**Great. I'll pick you up at six or so, okay." He kissed her lightly on the lips, and Allison had a lovey dovey look on her face that Adam loved so much. **_

"_**Come on," said Allison, tugging on his arm as a slow song came up in the list of songs. "Dance with me" He took her out on the dance floor and they danced together. **_

_**End Flashback**_

That you were Romeo  
You were throwing pebbles  
'Till my daddy said Stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Beggin' you Please don't go

And I said

Romeo take me  
Somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting  
All that's left to do is run  
You'll be the Prince  
And I'll be the Princess  
It's a Love Story  
Baby just say Yes

**Flashback**

_**Allison's House**_

_**Adam and Allison walked hand in hand into the living room where her parents were. They had just came back from another date and ditching the paparazzi. The two had been going out for a little over two months now, and decided that it was time that they told her parents. **_

_**The papers have been printing rumours about them dating, but had said that they are just friends, witch everyone knew was a lie. **_

"_**I'm dating Adam now," Allison said, coming right out. **_

"_**Aw! Congratulations honey!" her mom said. She knew that the two were going to get together sooner or later. However, her father was another story. **_

"_**No no no!" he exclaimed. **_

_**End Flashback**_

So I sneak out  
To the garden to see you  
We keep quiet  
Cause were dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Just keep this down for a little while

Cause you were Romeo  
I was a Scarlett Letter  
And my daddy said Stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
And I was beggin' you Please don't go

And I said

Romeo take me  
Somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting  
All that's left to do is run  
You'll be the Prince  
And I'll be the Princess  
It's a Love Story  
Baby just say Yes**Flashback**

_**Allison's House**_

"_**What?" Allison said, shocked. **_

"_**He is nine years older than you," he replied to his daughter. **_

"_**Why not? I'm eighteen years old dad!" she replied. "We waited to go out until I was eighteen at least"**_

_**It took a lot of convincing, but he finally allowed them to date, even though they would have probably dated behind their backs anyway. **_

_**End Flashback**_

Romeo save me  
They're trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult  
But it's real  
Don't be afraid  
We'll make it out of this mess  
It's a Love Story  
Baby just say Yes

Backstage

**Adam Lambert was backstage watching the love of his life perform with one of his best friends, Kris Allen. **

"**I can't do this man," he told Kris. **

"**Yes you can," replied Kris. "You are gonna get out there and you are going to propose to her!" **

I got tired of waiting  
Wounderin' if you were ever comin' around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town

And I said

Romeo save me  
I've been feelin' so alone  
I keep waiting for you  
But you never come

Backstage"Go man. This is your chance." Said Kris, giving him a pep talk.

**Adam walked out onto the stage, holding a microphone in one hand and a ring in another. **

Is this in my head?  
I don't know what to think

**Adam walked up to the side of Allison. She turned to him, as the crowd got louder. She was confused, as she didn't see the ring in his hand. **

He kneels to the ground  
And pulls out a ring  
And says

**She sang those lines as Adam kneels to the ground, holding out the ring to her. Allison almost dropped the microphone, but it just dangled from her hand. Adam started to sing. **

"Marry me Juliet  
You never have to be alone  
I love you  
And that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad  
Go pick out a white dress  
It's a Love Story  
Baby just say Yes"

"**Allison Iraheta, I love you more than anything in this entire world. Ever since I started dating you, my life has lighten up so much more. I do not know what I would do without you in this world. You are everything to me. I love you so much. Will you marry me?" he asked as the instrumental part of the song was playing. **

**Allison had tears running down her cheek. She loves Adam so much. More than anything in this entire world. She can't image living in this world without him. **

"**Yes," she said. "Yes. I will marry you." She ran into his arms and hugged him. He put the ring on her finger and they finished the last two lines of the song. **

"Cause we were both young  
When I first saw you" **they both sang. **

**They kissed each other as the concert came to an end and as the crowd went crazy and wild. Some more. **

_**XXX**_

Yeah, not the best idea, but I had it stuck in my head for a while now and I couldn't get it out. This is probably some of the best stuff that I have ever written. Please tell me what you thought of it. Please review. I might make a sequel to this later about their wedding, but only if I get enough reviews.

Ally


End file.
